darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Therodar Brightweaver
Holding the rank of Master Cleric in the Phoenix Guard, Therodar is a healer and officer who takes pride in his work - brutal and inglorious as it sometimes can be. There will be more added onto this! Appearance At around 6'2", Therodar is around the average height for a Blood Elf with clear, friendly features and shoulder length black hair. His expression is, at first, quite bland. A professional restraint that he maintans through his bedside manner as it betrays no hint of emotions that might cause concern or misunderstandings on the part of those he speaks to. This is a result of his childhood, where he became used to providing a blank yet strong expression to officers and soldiers alike, to prove he wasn't a coward despite his age. Background After losing his mother at birth, he was raised in his fathers’ rooms at the local barracks. This less than ideal arrangement exposed Therodar to the horrors of war from day one, and was a contributing factor in his efforts to become a fully-fledged medic at a young age. It was in this horrendous and confusing environment that Therodar received the news of his fathers’ disappearance. Once new of this loss reached the barracks commander, he told the young Therodar that the rooms in the barracks were for military men only, and that to continue living in them he would have to sign up. Having grown up in this environment it seemed like quite a reasonable request, and so, at the age of 36 years he was signed up as s member of the Eversong Militia Support Unit, carrying supplies to the soldiers fighting throughout the land. He couldn't complain about his lot in life - he had the opertunity to help his fathers friends, and uphold the family name. While he worked, he became interested in the teachings of a visiting member of the Priesthood, who accepted Therodar's enthusiam and interest whole-heartedly. His training in the use of the Light had begun. With the militia stretched to breaking point and the rangers offering all the support they could. Therodar was seen as a loyal citizen of Eversong and, at the age of 86, promoted to a true Soldier Of The Guard - a glorified name for a militia member in a town or city garrison post. It was during this new placement in the vicinity of Farstrider Square while enjoying a reasonably peaceful position that he was accused of being 'a bit too free with women' by a fellow garrison member, who had watched Therodar's promotion with a large degree of dislike. Even though he was found innocent, he was never again looked on with trust by his colleagues and was forced to work hard to prove his worth all over again. It was because of this that he jumped at the chance for a posting in the Plaguelands with Argent forces, where he could show his full potential as a field medic. The fighting was grim, and Therodar soon found out that there were very few injured to treat, as the Scourge did not leave wounded. Instead, he tried to let those who were going go peacefully, with the Light's blessing on their brow. The few who were saved from death were either haunted or strengthened. The mad were sent away - the strong all died in battle. Fighting even when those around them faltered and fell back. Bravery - it wasn't something to be encouraged, as it got people killed. And dead soldiers rose against you in the end. As the fighting intensified around the entrance to the Ghostlands losses were increased ten-fold, and it was decided a ‘waste of resources’ to protect the ways into the heart of the Ghostlands, allowing the Scourge to reinforce positions already established and tighten their stranglehold on the now barren land. Things did not go as planned. While waiting for the final order to abandon their camp the Scourge launched their most powerful offensive against the now weakly defended position. Therodar found himself once more in the thick of battle, with only his healing charms to protect him from the sudden onslaught of undead flesh and bone. As the camp was torn asunder around him, Therodar made a decision that would change his life forever. Focussing on the ground around his feet, he channelled his energy through the blood-stained earth and created a beacon of hope which the undead did not seem able to penetrate. The strain of sustaining such a spell was great, and soon Therodar was unable to keep himself upright, and soon after that was unable to stay conscious. With a dim light glistening in his eyes he collapsed into the golden warmth of his sanctuary, succumbing to the Light while listening to the dieing screams of old friends and old enemies. When Therodar awoke, the glow around him was still visible, but only just in the early morning light. The debris of battle lay scattered across the outpost, though the way the bodies had settled into the earth told him it must have been days since the fighting had ended. Staggering to his feet he had made his way slowly back to the Eversong Woods, where he lay down, exhausted, against a large oak and slept for two days and two nights. From that day he swore to rejoin the forces, and prove that he would not and could not fail again. Personality See also Category:Characters